To Late
by 686pop
Summary: When the female team members become pregnant. What will they do? How will the others react? Warning mentions of abuse and language. Takes place three months after season 1. AU. Spitfire, Supermartian, Chalant, mentions of Jade and Roy. Jade and Artemis sisterhood. Birdflash FRIENDS. Other friendship centered. Family Centered. OC's included.
1. Chapter 1

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

 **May 29th, 2011**

M'gann put her hands over her stomach as she felt multiple presences.

"Oh," she whispered. Conner looked at her.

"I hear four heartbeats." he said with wide eyes.

"Triplets?" M'gann asked.

"I think you should call your uncle and Marie," Conner said holding her.

"You have to call your dad." she said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Clark," M'gann said.

"I know but it freaks people out when I ask that," Conner said. M'gann smiled.

"It's going to be okay." he said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Zatanna's face went pale. She dropped the pregnancy test on the floor and ran her hand through her hair.

"Zee, are you okay?" Dick called through the door.

"I'm fine Rob," Zatanna called steadying her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I promise." she said.

Zatanna walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Dick.

"We should talk." she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"What do you think would be a good baby name?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh," Dick said.

"I don't think so." she said.

"It's generic so is oops." he said.

"How about your parents?" Zatanna asked.

"Like John for a boy and Mary for a girl?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"I like that." he said.

"So can we do this?" Zatanna asked.

"We most definitely can," Dick said. She smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Artemis stared at the positive pregnancy test and let out a sigh. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"This can not be happening." she said.

Artemis walked up to Keystone high. The bell rang and Wally ran out. He saw Artemis and ran over to her.

"Have you been crying?" Wally asked.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, let's take a walk," he said. They started walking down the street.

"Arty, what's going on?" Wally asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said. They both stopped walking.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant Walls," Artemis said.

"We'll figure this out," Wally said pulling Artemis into a hug.

* * *

M'gann walked up to her Uncle J'onn and cleared her throat. He turned around and smiled at his niece. They were on the Watchtower.

"What can I do for you M'gann?" he asked.

"Uncle J'onn I'm pregnant." she blurted out. J'onn frowned.

"Are you mad?" M'gann asked.

"No, just thinking." he said.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Why don't we go see if we can't get you a checkup?" J'onn suggested.

"I should probably tell Marie and Gar first," M'gann said.

"I will go get everything set up, you can zeta to the animal reserve." he agreed.

"I'll be back soon," she said trying to smile. M'gann flew off towards the zeta tubes and J'onn sighed, heading for the infirmary.

M'gann walked up to the farm house door and gently knocked. Marie opened the door and warmly smiled.

"You know, you never have to knock." she said.

"Um, we should talk," M'gann said trying to return the smile.

"What's going on sweety?" Marie asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly. Marie's eyes widened but she pulled the young martian into a hug.

"You're not upset?" M'gann asked pulling away after a minute.

"I'm a little disappointed but I could never be upset with you." Marie smiled.

"Um, I was thinking. Since I'm not really close to my mom and she's planets away and you take very good care of me. Maybe you could be the babies grandmother, and my mother." M'gann suggested.

"I would love that. Babies?" Marie asked.

"Conner thinks it's triplets." she said.

"You poor child," Marie said pulling her back into a hug. A real smile spread across M'gann's lips.

"Let's go tell Gar he'll be ecstatic," Marie said. They walked inside and M'gann closed the door behind them.

Conner sighed as he approached Clark.

"Dad we need to talk." he mumbled.

"What is it Kon?" he asked.

"M'gann is pregnant," Connor said.

"You're gonna be a dad?" Clark asked.

"Um, yeah I guess." he said.

"You just turned one," Clark said.

"I know," Connor said.

"Um, okay then. We should tell your mother," he said.

"Do we have to?" Connor asked.

"Son she'll find out eventually. Say about nine months." Clark said.

"Great that will work." he said.

"We're telling her now and your grandparents," Clark said.

"Fine." Conner gave in. They both zetaed to Metropolis.

Conner and Clark walked up to Lois who was sitting on the couch in their apartment.

"Tell her," Clark demanded.

"Mom, M'gann is pregnant," Conner said. Lois looked up shock written on her face.

"Um, no she isn't because that would be reckless and we talked about it," Lois said.

"Yes we did but that doesn't change that fact that she _is_ pregnant," Conner said trying to stay calm.

"How can you be a father? You're in high school and don't even get me started on your temper," she said.

"I know mom but it's a little too late to change it," Conner said. Lois sighed.

"Well I just think that it will be weird to have a kid the same age as your brother or sister." she said.

"Actually it's triplets...did you just say, brother or sister?" Conner asked.

"Did you just say triplets?" Clark asked.

"That's great mom!" Conner said pulling her into an embrace.

"Triplets?" Lois asked.

"Sorry?" he said unsurely.

"We'll deal with it," she said. They broke apart and continued to talk about the babies.

* * *

Dick slowly walked up to Bruce who was typing away at the bat computer.

"Bruce-" he started. He turned around and looked Dick up and down.

"I thought you said you wanted to call me dad now," Bruce said raising an eyebrow.

"Um...dad, Zatanna is pregnant," Dick said rubbing his arm. Bruce leaned back in his chair.

"Dick what did I say about protection?" he sighed.

"We did use protection, it just didn't work," Dick said. Bruce was quiet for a minute, glaring at the floor.

"Okay now that we are in this unfortunate situation, Zatanna can stay here if she wants," Bruce said.

"No lecture?" he asked.

"It wouldn't do any good now." Bruce said, "But there are ground rules. Number one you two will be staying in different rooms. Number two you will raise your child, not me and not Alfred. And number three your grounded, your child should have both parents."

"Come on dad!" Dick whined.

"It's too dangerous," Bruce said.

"I know." Dick sighed.

"Zatanna can move in right away." Bruce said with a slight smile, "I'll inform Alfred and Jason."

"Since I'm not aloud to be Robin anymore, Jason can be," Dick said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Batman needs his boy wonder. Besides, I'll be busy." Dick said.

"The other reason why you didn't get a lecture," Bruce said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Selina is pregnant," Bruce said.

"What is in the water?" Dick smirked. Bruce turned around and went back to typing at the batcomputer. Dick rolled his eyes and zetaed to the cave where Zatanna was.

* * *

Wally slowly walked up to his house. He was about to open the door but walked to the house next door instead. He knocked and a sixteen year-old girl with black hair that had bangs that covered her forehead and green eyes stepped out. She had a bloody lip and was limping.

"Hey Walls what's going on?" She asked with a smile.

"Want to go to the place?" Wally asked smiling back at her.

"Of course." the girl said limping down the stairs. They arrived a few minutes later at a small patch of woods. The ducked in and sat on the ground in a small clearing.

"So what's going on?" the girl asked brushing back her bangs to reveal a purple crescent moon on her forehead.

"Kit it's bad, like my dad is going to beat me harder than he ever has before bad," Wally said.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"Artemis is pregnant." he said.

"Wally!" Kit whisper yelled.

"It was an accident, Hastings," Wally said.

"Ugh, I hate those." she said.

"What did you do to piss your mom off?" he asked.

"She said I should respect her and I told her I would if she stopped treating me like shit." Kit said.

"Why do you always have to make it worse?" Wally asked.

"Why do you always have to make it so easy for him?" she asked.

"I don't make it easy." he defended.

"Please, you have powers." Kit said.

"So do you!" Wally said.

"Yeah well turning into a cat may help with hiding and hearing but not much else." she said.

"I've known you since preschool. You love your powers," he said.

"Yeah, I do, but it doesn't do me any good." Kit said.

"You could always do good for other people," Wally said.

"No thanks, I think I can piss my mom off in my own ways." she said, "Besides I can turn into a black cat my mom can turn into a freaking tiger."

"One of these days you're going to have to explain to me how it works." he said.

"I already told you. I am a shape shifter and the crescent moon is my mark." Kit said.

"Your mark?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, my indicator. The thing that sets me apart from humans," she said.

"I keep forgetting you're an alien." he said.

"Yeah well I grew up on Earth but my parents didn't." Kit said, "On my planet hitting your kids was considered the correct course of action. Here not so much."

"Doesn't stop people though." Wally said. After a minute of silence Kit looked Wally in the eyes.

"Both of my parents got their full powers when they were thirteen. What if I can never turn into anything other than a black cat?" she asked.

"Come on your just a late bloomer, you'll be turning into a panther in no time." he said.

"Thanks...Does this make me your kid's aunt?" Kit asked.

"Well you are one of my best friends, basically my sister." Wally said, "So yeah."

"We should get home. I beg you to live," she said.

"I'll try my hardest." he said. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their houses.

"Goodbye, Wallace." Kit said walking towards her house.

"Goodbye Katherine," Wally said with a smile and they both walked inside their own homes.

Artemis walked into her house and up to her mom.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." she said. Paula took her hand and squeezed it.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Artemis nodded as the tears started down her face again.

"It's alright Artemis. You may be young but a child is always a gift." Paula said wiping her daughters face.

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Of course I am but it won't do us any good now." Paula said pulling Artemis into a hug. They stayed like that for what felt like years.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

 **June 29th, 2011**

It was a month later and Conner and M'gann were setting up a nursery at the mountain.

"We need to think of names," M'gann said.

"You've been saying that for the last month," Conner said trying to figure out the crib.

"Yeah and we haven't thought of any." she said.

"We will," he said kissing her forehead. M'gann smiled at him.

"I like Emma." she suggested.

"Emma Morse-Kent," Conner said.

"No, Emma Kent," M'gann said.

"You don't want her to have your last name?" he asked.

"Yeah but someday that will be my last name," she said smiling. Conner softly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too," M'gann said.

* * *

Zatanna was staring in the mirror at her stomach. Dick walked in and smiled at her.

"Can you tell?" she asked turning sideways.

"Only a little." he said.

"I can not believe the doctor said that it's twins," Zatanna said turning towards him.

"Hey, relax," Dick said pulling her into a hug.

"I just can't believe this is happening." she said.

"I know Zee but we can't stop it now," he said softly rubbing circles on her back. Zatanna sighed and pulled away. Sitting down on the bed.

"I can't wait until we find out the genders," Zatanna said with a slight smile.

"You're only twelve weeks," Dick said.

"I know," she said. Zatanna suddenly felt something in her stomach. She grinned and grabbed Dick's hands placing them where she felt it. He laughed as he felt the twins kick.

"See this going to be a good thing." he said kissing her.

"If it's two boys I was thinking I kind of like the name Spencer," Zatanna said.

"I love it, John and Spencer," Dick said.

"Grayson," she finished.

"John and Spencer Grayson." he smiled.

* * *

Artemis and Wally sat in the cave silently. They had two cribs lying next to them on the floor and Artemis was avoiding Wally's gaze. Wally looked worse for wear.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked.

"How are we supposed to be good parents if neither of us has any?" Artemis said looking into Wally's green eyes.

"Just because both of our dads are abusive doesn't mean we can't do this, give the twins the life they deserve." he said.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"By being better," Wally told her.

"How are we supposed to be better if we don't know how?" she asked.

"Well you have your mom and Oliver and I have my Aunt and Uncle." he said.

"We can't do this," Artemis said.

"We can figure this out," Wally said.

"Figure what out? You said that your dad can't get convicted because you don't have any scars or proof. Barry can't get you out of his custody because every judge thinks he's paranoid. Even as the Flash. We need to give the twins their best chance. We both came from broken homes. We don't know how to do this." she said.

"We'll learn." he said.

"We can not do this. I'm sorry but we can't." Artemis said.

"I need to go," Wally said getting up and going to the zeta beams. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

Wally walked up to Kit who was sitting on her porch. She immediately saw the tears and ran to hug him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Artemis wants to give the twins up," Wally said.

"Why don't we get away from here?" Kit suggested. They soon arrived at their spot in the woods and sat down.

"She said that we both broken homes and we couldn't do it." he said.

"Wally I have known you for a long time and I think that you would make a great dad. But you are sixteen and you have never seen what a good parent is supposed to be," she said. Wally looked at her.

"You also put on an immature act every time someone starts to see how broken you are. Of course, Artemis is going to say that you can't do it because a child can not raise a child." Kit said.

"People do it all of the time." he said.

"And how do those kids turn out?" she asked.

"I don't know," Wally said.

"They might turn out fine and they might not the point is that you have to decide if you feel like they would turn out better with you or someone else." Kit said.

"What if we screw them up?" he asked.

"What if you don't? What if their new home is a broken home? What if they have your speed? What if." she said, "You can't have all the answers."

"What if I can't do this?" Wally asked.

"When those babies are born, you'll know. Until then it is purely speculation." Kit said, "Talk to Artemis. Who, by the way, I still haven't met."

"You will." he said.

"Sure." she said.

"How about you join the team and then you get to meet everybody?" Wally suggested.

"You will not drop it." Kit said, "You're relentless."

"Come on it will help with your self-esteem." he said.

"What can you do? Oh, I turn into an itty bitty black cat even though I'm supposed to turn into a panther. No thanks." she said.

"Always with the power thing," Wally said.

"I'm a runt let's face it." Kit said pouting. Wally rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Well you're my favorite runt." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." she said.

"Katherine..." Wally started.

"Wallace?" Kit asked.

"Why is this so hard?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"All of this, everything," Wally said.

"If life were easy or fair anybody could do it." Kit said.

"If life were fair Artemis and I would be married and out of college before we had kids. My mom wouldn't have left. My dad would have been kind and not done the things he did. I would've been loved." he said.

"Sounds nice," she said. Wally laid down on the ground and looked at the tree tops.

"Yeah it does," he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before it was broken.

"My parents want to find a way back to our planet but I like it here." Kit said.

"Do you think they will?" Wally asked.

"It doesn't matter I won't go with them." she said.

"All you need to trick them is a feral black cat," he said. Kit chuckled.

"Yeah, preferably one with rabies." she laughed. After a minute Wally looked over at his good friend.

"We're always going to stay like this right?" Wally asked.

"We better." she said playfully punch his arm.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Kit said, "Does Artemis know about Ava and Willow?"

"No and I'm not telling her, she doesn't need more reasons," Wally said.

"If you really love her then she needs to know." she said.

"Even if I wanted to tell her I don't think I could get the words out." he said.

"It wasn't fair what happened to them and I wish that you would have told your uncle Barry what really happened." Kit said.

"Don't think you wanted too?!" Wally asked.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it," she said. Tears fell down both of their faces as they sat there in silence.

* * *

Conner walked up to Clark who smiled at him.

"Hey, how's mom with the baby?" he asked.

"She's good. Convinced we're having a boy." Clark said.

"M'gann came up with a name," Conner said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"Clark asked.

"Emma." he answered.

"That's beautiful son," Clark said smiling warmly.

"Thanks, so I was wondering. Since M'gann and I are having these babies together. Do you think it would be okay if I proposed?" Conner asked.

"I think that's a great idea. If it's not weird we could go ring shopping." Clark suggested.

"I would love that," Conner said.

"You should probably ask J'onn and Marie first, though," Clark said.

"Good plan." Conner agreed.

* * *

Dick walked down to the bat cave and smiled at Bruce and Jason training.

"How's it going?" Dick asked.

"I'm not as good as you," Jason grumbled.

"I think you're doing great. Right, dad?" Dick said.

"Room for improvement," Bruce said walking over to the bat computer. Dick shook his head and gave Jason a thumbs up and then stuck his tongue out at Bruce. Jason laughed to himself and walked over to Dick.

"So how are the babies?" he asked.

"The same as they were when you asked an hour ago," Dick said with a chuckle.

"I'm just so excited to be an uncle, I never thought I would be," Jason said sheepishly.

"I think it's great that you are so concerned about them," he assured him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. Jason returned the smile.

"Can you help me train?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." Dick agreed.

* * *

Artemis was cleaning up the baby stuff that was scattered around the cave floor when the zeta tube called out Wally.

"Good you can help me pick this up." she said with a hint of venom.

"If our relationship is going to work I need to be honest with you. Which means you need to know every aspect of my life. So I need you to come with me." Wally said.

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked.

"To see an old friend of mine," he said.

* * *

 **Comment who you think Ava and Willow are and what happened to them. Also who you think Artemis and Wally are going to see.**

 **I also wanted to know if you would want some flashbacks and if so what of.**

 **Comment on whether you want Wally and Artemis to keep or give up their kids and what you think the genders of the babies are going to be.**

 **Sorry, I'm needy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

 **June 29th, 2011**

M'gann's phone went off. She was out by the water at happy harbor.

Conner

 _Can you come to the kitchen?_

M'gann

 _I'll be right there._

When M'gann reached the cave she looked around and headed towards the kitchen. It was dark and the cave seemed to be empty.

"Conner?" she called. M'gann walked into the living room/kitchen area and smiled when she saw the electronic candles and Conner on one knee with a ring.

"I got the fake ones because you can't be around fire." he said with a smile, "M'gann M'orzz would you make me the happiest clone in the world and marry me?"

"I would love that." M'gann said. Conner put the ring on her finger and kissed the martian.

"I am so in love with you." he said.

"I am in love with you too." she said.

* * *

Zatanna laid next to Dick on his bed.

"Do you think we'll be married some day?" he asked.

"I hope so," Zatanna said.

"I know being a teenage father is going to be hard but I really can not wait." Dick said.

"Me neither. I can just imagine raising these kids." she said, "When is Bruce announcing that his eldest son got his girlfriend pregnant?"

"Tomorrow." he said.

"You okay with it?" Zatanna asked.

"Well it has to happen and I'm not ashamed of you," Dick said.

"Good because that isn't how you want to start out as a parent." she said.

"Is it completely insane to say that I am already in love with the twins?" he asked.

"No, so am I," Zatanna said. They both smiled and kissed.

* * *

Wally and Artemis were walking down the streets of Keystone.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"For the thousandth time you'll know when we get there." Wally rolled his eyes. They arrived at the park and Wally called over a black cat.

"Your friend is a feline?" Artemis asked, clearly not amused.

"Come on Kit," he said. The cat suddenly turned into the sixteen-year-old girl. Artemis looked shocked.

"This is one of my friends from school," Wally said.

"Please, I'm your only friend from school." Kit said.

"What do you go to school for meta-humans?" Artemis asked.

"No, she's an alien." he said.

"Okay." she said.

"We've known each other since preschool although he never seems to want to introduce me to his other friends." Kit said.

"I told you I would if you joined the team," Wally said.

"And I said thanks but no thanks." Kit said.

"You're so stubborn." Wally groaned.

"Always." she said.

"Um..." Artemis said looking between the two.

"Oh right. Katherine Hastings. Call me Kit, Wally's the only one who calls me Katherine at times and I am still in the process of plotting his murder for that." Kit said.

"Artemis Crock," Artemis said with an amused smile.

"What is taking you so long on that?" Wally asked.

"I have to input your rapid healing and super speed it's a whole thing." Kit said.

"How did you guys become friends?" Artemis asked.

"When we first met we were four and I had decided that I was going to run away. So I turned into a kitten and I hid in the woods behind the park. Wally was playing at the park with A...people and found me in the bushes. I turned back into a little kid and he thought it was awesome. The older we got the more we found we had in common with family life and such. Plus it didn't hurt that I ended up living next door to him. When Wally planned on trying the experiment to get his speed he told me about it and I tried to stop him but he's too stubborn. When it worked he told me and he told me when he became a hero and everything. We sort of tell each other every little thing." Kit said.

"So I'm guessing you know that I'm pregnant," Artemis said.

"I've known since you told him." she said.

"You were actually the first person I told," Wally said.

"Well it was lovely meeting you, I have to get home otherwise it will be a CATastrophe." Kit said with a grin.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Okay." Kit said morphing back into a cat and darting down the street.

"Why haven't I heard about her before?" Artemis asked.

"She's very secretive with everyone but me," Wally explained.

"Kit seems nice." she said.

"She is." he said.

"So any more surprises?" Artemis asked.

"I don't think so," Wally said with a smile. A glint of guilt in his eyes as the words left his mouth.

"I'm guessing we aren't going to meet your dad." she said.

"Probably not the best plan although if we zeta to Central City you could meet my aunt." he said.

"I would love that," Artemis said.

"We good?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, we're good." she said as they walked towards the zeta tubes.

* * *

M'gann and Conner walked up to Marvin, Mal, Karen, and Wendy.

"Why did you call us?" Wendy asked.

"We should tell you what is going on with us," M'gann said.

"Okay," Karen said.

"First of all M'gann and I are engaged," Conner said. Their four friends stared at them in slight disbelief.

"Second of all I'm pregnant with triplets," M'gann said.

"Is that why you dropped out of school?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Personally I think that this is a good thing for you guys and I'm not going to stop being your friend," Karen said. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, we appreciate that. There is one more thing I think we should disclose before we have the babies." M'gann said taking in a deep breath. The four glanced at each other nervously.

"Let's head to our house," Conner said.

" _You're sure batman knows."_ -Conner

" _I talked to him about it and he made sure no one else was going to be there."_ -M'gann

" _Good."_ -Conner

They reached the cave. Conner ignored the weird glances he was getting and opened the entrance. The four teenagers stepped back in shock as the ground dropped down and their two friends entered like it was nothing. They hesitantly followed and looked around at the room that they entered.

"Wow," Marvin said his eyes scanning over everything.

"This is where we live." M'gann said. Conner gave her a look and she rolled her eyes before turning into her true martian form. Their friends were taken aback by all of the new information. Karen crossed her arms and smiled at her friends. M'gann turned into her more human form and stared at her friends expectantly.

"Awesome!" Wendy said.

"I'm from mars and Conner is Superman's clone/son," M'gann explained.

"Cool," Mal said.

"Amazing," Marvin said.

"That explains so much," Karen said. The two smiled at their friends.

* * *

Later that evening Wally walked slowly up to the Keystone graveyard. He stopped at the gate and considered turning around but pushed himself onward. When he got to a gravestone that looked only a few years old he sighed.

"I'm not ashamed." Wally said, "I promise I'm not." He took in a shaky breath.

"I just didn't want her to think that if we had these kids I couldn't protect them." Wally said, "I was going to tell her I just couldn't do it. Not because you're a dirty secret or anything just because I still miss you. You died three years ago and I still miss you every single damn day." Tears started to fall down his face.

"I guess the reason I can't tell Artemis is because I feel at fault. Even though it was Ava's fault. You know I haven't gone to see her. I can't do it. I can't look her in the eye because she's fine and your not. It isn't fair and it isn't right." he said slightly clenching his teeth in anger.

"Still blaming her I see." Kit said walking up behind him.

"It was her fault," Wally said.

"It was your dads fault but I guess when you tell a lie long enough you start to believe it." she said.

"Ava let him Kit." he said.

"Wally she tried to save Willow." Kit said.

"Than why didn't she?" Wally asked, "Kit, Ava was...important to me. But than she was there and she didn't save her and I was supposed to be there."

"Is that why you can't bring yourself to come here or look Ava in the eyes? Guilt?" Kit asked.

"Don't play high and mighty with me." he said.

"I'm not." she stated, "I just don't understand how one of the people with the greatest sense of compassion I have ever known could blame someone because they made a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake Kit she let it happen," Wally said.

"Is that what you believe or are you just compensating for your own guilt?" she asked.

"What guilt?" he asked.

"The guilt of letting them brand Ava as crazy for a murder she didn't commit! One you know she didn't commit but you're too afraid to admit it! Because if you admit that you let someone lock her up than you have to admit that you aren't as good a person you would love everyone to believe! That you weren't protecting her like you promised you would!" Kit yelled.

"If I am such a horrible person than why are you here?!" Wally asked.

"You know what I'm not really sure anymore." she said.

"Just go. I don't need anyone else tainting Willow's grave." he said.

"What happened to the sweet kid that would do anything for the people he loves? The one who tried to break Ava out of the psychiatric institution?" Kit asked.

"He realized that the world is cruel and maybe she was crazy after all." Wally said.

"Why? Because she cared about you? That seems to be the standard lately." Kit said.

"No, because she cared about _them_. Even after everything he put us through," he said.

"You know what you can go to hell. And maybe I will leave. There is obviously no one here that cares about me anymore." she said walking off.

"Katherine!" Wally called.

"It's Kit." she said. He closed his eyes and just stood there as it started to lightly snow.

"I really screwed up this time," Wally whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Misswinterandsnow: I have thought about it but I'm still not 100% sure what I'm going to do to explain it. There is supposed to be something going on but I haven't decided what it is yet. Thanks for noticing it though. If you have a suggestion that you think would be a good answer to that question and or any thing you would like me to do in this story feel free to say something. And that goes for everyone.**

 **Also you can still comment on how you think Ava and Willow are I left it out on purpose. I think I will reveal it in one or two more chapters and anyone who guesses it will get a shout out on the chapter with the reveal.**

 **Comment any thoughts and ideas please I appreciate the help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

 **July 29th, 2011**

A month after the proposal it was M'gann and Conner's wedding day. They had decided that everyone would zeta to the Logan's and have it in the barn. J'onn was going to officiate the wedding and Marie was going to walk her daughter down the aisle. Kaldur, Garfield, Dick, Marvin, Mal, and Wally were all groomsman and Wendy, Karen, Zatanna, Artemis, and Dinah were all bridesmaids. All of the pregnant girls were currently showing. M'gann morphed a wedding dress on herself and smiled at her reflection. She was still in here green martian form because everyone at the wedding already knew. Lois walked in and hugged the young girl with a smile.

"You look beautiful M'gann." she said holding the girl at arm's length to get a better look.

"Thank you, Lois," she said with a wide smile. Everyone got ready and after pictures, it was finally time for the ceremony. After everyone else had walked down the aisle M'gann sighed and looked over at her mother.

"Mom, thank you for doing this." she whispered.

"Of course, I would do anything for you.", Marie whispered back. The music started and they walked through the barn doors and down the aisle. Conner grinned as he saw how beautiful his soon-to-be-wife looked. The duo soon reached Conner. Marie kissed M'gann on the cheek and sat down. M'gann beamed at her fiance as J'onn started the ceremony. After all of the formalities, it was time for the vows.

"M'gann, when we first met I saw a kindness in your eyes that immediately drew me to you. We were both new to the outside world and we figured everything out together. You have always been there for me when I needed you and I knew from the beginning that you were special. We realized early on in our friendship that we were going to be together but it took almost losing you for us to take that leap. Everyone realized that we were meant for each other from the start. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire existence." Conner said.

"Conner, I never thought I would meet anyone who would love me for me, that is until I met you. Even before you took that leap of faith and kissed me you knew about my true form. You didn't make me feel different. You made me feel loved. That love is what is going to make you an amazing father to our children. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine having anyone else across from me today." M'gann said with tears in her eyes. They exchanged rings.

"You may kiss the bride," J'onn said with a smile. Conner and M'gann smiled and kissed each other softly.

After the wedding, everyone went to the cave for the reception. J'onn grabbed M'gann's hand and they danced to a slow song.

"I'm proud of you M'gann." he said.

"You are?" she asked in slight surprise.

"You have grown to be an extraordinary young woman," J'onn said smiling at his niece.

"Thank you, Uncle J'onn," M'gann said smiling back at him and resting her head on his shoulder. After the slow song, it was time for Conner and M'gann to dance.

"You look stunning," Conner said as they danced.

"Well, you look very handsome," M'gann said.

"You are the only person that I will ever wear a tux for." he said, "Maybe the children."

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yes," Conner said.

"I can not wait," M'gann said with a grin.

"Me neither," he said as he softly kissed her lips again. They finished up the reception a little after two in the morning. They had a room booked in Hawaii for their honeymoon and headed that way right after everyone left. They entered the room at about four AM and collapsed on the bed falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **July 30th, 2011**

It was five in the morning the next day and Wally was sitting at his desk staring at his phone. He had texted Kit at least ten times to apologize and gone over to her house twice that amount. She never answered, though. Wally glared at his reflection. How could he ruin the friendship he had for as long as he could remember? How could he drive away someone who stood by him through thick and thin? Wally sighed and closed his eyes. He picked up a stack of unopened letters to him. They ranged from three years to one day old. He picked up one of them closed his eyes softly tearing it open.

 _Dear Wally,_

 _While I know that you have every right to be angry with me, as I do with you, I thought I would write to you. And I will right to you every time I get the chance until I get a reply. What happened to Willow wasn't my fault and I hope you know that. I don't care if you blame me because I blame myself. You asked me to take care of her and I failed. I didn't see that Rudy had a knife and I certainly didn't think that he would go for Willow. I tried to save her, I really did but I couldn't move. I was petrified. I know you probably don't want to hear any excuses I'm just telling you what happened. I hope that you don't believe his lies that I killed her. That would devastate me. Do me a favor, though, visit me. I am in a psychiatric facility because they think I'm crazy. Maybe I am, I'm starting to doubt myself. Please don't leave me alone. I love you big bro, pinky promise._

 _Love your little sister,_

 _Ava West_

Tears stained the paper as Wally closed his eyes. He opened the rest of the letters which basically said the same thing, getting more desperate the closer they got to the current date. Wally picked up his phone and pulled open a new text to Barry.

Wally

 _I want to see Ava._

Barry

 _Are you sure?_

Wally

 _Yes._

* * *

 **Vote on the names for the babies. They won't be organized by gender but they will be organized by parents.**

 **You can add your own if you want.**

 **M'gann and Connor (pick three or less)**

 **Cynthia**

 **Mark**

 **Emma**

 **Marie**

 **Morgan**

 **Penny**

 **Zatanna and Dick (two or less)**

 **John**

 **Spencer(boy or girl)**

 **Mary**

 **Ella**

 **Aaron**

 **Arica**

 **Robyn**

 **Giovanni**

 **Wally and Artemis (two or less)**

 **Nancy**

 **Tyler**

 **Lincoln**

 **Skyler**

 **Sadie**

 **Paige**

 **David**

 **Lois and Clark (one)**

 **I haven't come up with any for them so insert own**

 **Bruce and Selena**

 **Insert own (might just be Helena)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

 **August 29th, 2011**

Wally walked up to the room where Ava was in and entered. She was sitting on the bed with her brown hair in a low pony tail and her green eyes dancing over the pages of a book. She looked to be about the same age as Wally but slightly younger. Wally lightly cleared his throat and her head shot up. A smile spread across Ava's lips when she saw her older brother standing there.

"Wally!" she said with excitement. He smiled back at her and walked over wrapping the young girl in his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't come sooner," Wally whispered.

"That's okay you needed time. But you're here!" Ava said with excitement.

"Kit misses you like crazy." he said.

"She visits me sometimes, she's really the only one." she said looking down.

"Well, I'll visit all of the time now," Wally said.

"Really?" Ava asked.

"Pinky promise." he said holding out his pinky.

"Pinky promise," Ava said as they shook pinkies.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"My girlfriends pregnant with twins," Wally said.

"Ouch," Ava said.

"Yeah well it's getting better." he said.

"Did I ever tell you how monumentally sorry I am?" Ava asked.

"A lot," Wally said.

"Well I am very sorry." she said.

"It's okay." he said.

"I miss Will so much." Ava cried.

"Me too. You shouldn't have been at the house." Wally said.

"Well you're my friend and I thought that you were getting hurt." she said.

"I should've warned you and Willow what was happening." he said.

"Look we've known each other since we were babies. We got so close we were practically siblings and the same last name definitely helped with that. Willow and I both knew what was happening but we went anyway, for you." Ava said.

"I still haven't told Kit that I was the reason you guys were there," Wally said.

"Guilt?" Ava asked. Wally nodded slowly.

"I shouldn't have pushed you out the door, I just knew you didn't want people to know about the abuse." she said.

"Seems silly now." he said.

"I know," Ava said.

"Have your parents come to see you?" Wally asked.

"Not after they made a deal so that I could go here instead of Juvie." she said.

"Why do they care? I mean they were abusive," he said.

"I don't know. Maybe they really think I'm crazy." Ava said.

"Why did my dad kill Willow?" Wally asked.

"He was drunk and angry. Willow had said something not noticing the knife and it happened to fast." she said, "I tried to stop the bleeding and everything. By the time the cops got there Rudy was gone and I was left covered in blood with a knife in my hands."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Yeah well nothing we can do to change the past," Ava said.

"Why didn't you find a way out of here?" Wally asked.

"I know a few ways out of here but then where would I go?" she asked.

"You're smart." he said.

"I'm not that smart." Ava said, "Have you talked to Sam?"

"Nope, he's been avoiding me for the past three years," Wally said.

"So who did stick around out of our little group?" Ava asked.

"No one." he said.

"Not even Kit?" she asked.

"I finally drove her away last month, hooray for me," Wally said.

"I'm sorry if it was my fault," Ava said.

"No, it was mine. I have been just like my mom lately," he said.

"Could be worse." she said.

"How?" Wally asked.

"You could've been your dad," Ava said. They both cracked a smile at this.

"I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too." she said.

"So are you and Kit..." Wally started.

"There isn't exactly a way to do that in here. If I wasn't branded as crazy then, yes, I would love to date Kit." Ava said.

"You guys would be cute together." he said.

"The cutest." she said with a smile, "If you do talk to Sam, tell him he should come see me. I miss your guys' faces."

"We miss yours too." Kit said walking in the door.

"Can you guys be in the same room as each other?" Ava asked with slight worry in her voice.

"I think I've punished him enough." Kit said with a smirk.

"Thank you," Wally said causing both girls to laugh.

"Before you ask, nobody has heard from Levi or Daisy either." Kit said.

"But you two will stick together now right?" Ava asked.

"I guess I can be friends with Wallace again." she said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"And I guess I can be friends with Katherine." he said.

"I love you guys," Ava said.

"Love you." Wally and Kit said at the same time. They spent the whole day together until it was time to leave.

"By the way, I'm the one who's sorry about Willow. She was your twin sister, not mine." Wally said.

"It's okay, us Wests have to stick together," Ava said.

"Pinky swear." he said with a smile.

"Pinky swear." she said smiling back as he left.

The next day Wally walked up to a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Sam." he said.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just needed you to know that." Wally said before turning around and walking off.

"Wally wait!" Sam said running after him. Wally stopped and looked at Sam.

"I can't believe I caught you, I could never catch you," Sam said.

"Did you want something, Sam?" Wally asked.

"Oh right, um, this is going to sound weird but would you want to hang out later." he said.

"Really?" Wally asked, "I thought you were cool now and didn't need to hang out with me anymore."

"I know that's what I said and I'm sorry. I kinda miss you guys." Sam said.

"Than why don't you go see Ava?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure she'd want to see me." he confessed.

"Trust me, she does," Wally said.

"Why don't we meet at the spot? I might even be able to convince Levi and Daisy to come. You should bring Kit." Sam said.

"Okay," Wally said.

"Six tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sounds great." he said before walking towards his house.

Wally and Kit sat in Wally's living room while his dad was at work.

"This is going to be a trick." Kit said leaning back on the sofa.

"Most likely but it would still be nice to see all three of them," Wally said.

"What was it your uncle Barry used to call us?" she asked.

"The Band of Misfits." he said.

"Yeah, that was it." Kit said.

"So are you going?" Wally asked.

"Well I can't let you make a fool out of yourself on your own." she said sighing.

"Good." he said with a smile.

Later that night they walked up to the back of the park where their meeting place was hidden among the trees.

"And no ones here, shocker." Kit said.

"Well you haven't changed." a girl with pink hair and blue eyes remarked.

"Daisy," Wally said with a smile.

"Hey Walls," she said. They looked at each other and Daisy sighed.

"What the hell." she murmured throwing her arms around his neck. Daisy released Wally and did the same to Kit.

"I thought we were lame." she said.

"Oh shut up you know I love you guys," Daisy said staring at the two of them.

"Than why did you leave?" Wally asked.

"It was a little too much for me. I'm here now, though." she said, "So what's new?"

"Maybe we should wait for everyone for this announcement." Kit said glancing at Wally.

"Yeah probably a good idea," he said. Like on cue Levi and Sam walked up behind the group. Levi had brown hair and eyes.

"So now you can tell us," Daisy said turning towards them.

"My girlfriend is pregnant," Wally said.

"Is Kit your girlfriend?" Levi asked.

"I'm gay Levi." Kit said.

"Right." he said.

"You've actually never met her but have probably seen her outside of the school," Wally said.

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Artemis and she is having twins." he said.

"How did your dad take it?" Daisy asked.

"Badly," Wally said.

"Is that why you were out of school for that week? I was going to see if you were okay but I thought it would be weird." Sam said.

"Yeah that was why." he said.

"Is it weird that I missed sharing our depressing lives with each other?" Levi asked.

"I missed it too," Daisy said.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" Kit asked.

"I think we can give it a shot," Sam said.

"Let's do this!" Wally said throwing his hands up in the air. The whole group bust out laughing and Wally grinned.

* * *

 **September 19th, 2011**

It was a few weeks later and Artemis was 28 weeks pregnant. Wally had confessed his lie and after they argued about it Artemis decided to forgive him. Artemis was at the park with Wally, Levi, and Daisy.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Levi asked.

"One-two years," Artemis said.

"Moving too fast." Daisy teased Wally, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I can see why you guys are friends." Artemis said grinning at them, "Crap I have an appointment in Star."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Wally asked.

"Ollie will be there and besides, you have your play date with Ava," Artemis said as they kissed.

"Fine but you better call after the appointment." he said smiling at her.

"Fair enough." she said waving goodbye to them.

"I like her," Levi said.

"Hey, why isn't Sam here?" Wally asked.

"I haven't seen him since last night," Daisy said.

"Should we check on him?" Kit asked as she walked up to them. The three looked surprised.

"Cat hearing you guys." Kit said.

"Right, well, maybe we should," Daisy said.

"Let's head over there," Levi said walking towards his car. The others followed close behind.

Artemis climbed in a car with a driver that Oliver had sent and stared out of the window at the buildings that rushed by.

The four friends ran into Sam's house to find him bleeding from cuts on his wrists and passed out on the floor. Daisy called an ambulance and Wally wrapped his arms around her as the tears started to fall.

A car came out of nowhere and headed straight for Artemis. It was like the world was in slow motion as she tried her best to protect the babies.

The EMTs took Sam away and Kit climbed in the ambulance with him. The rest of them follow by car and Wally canceled hanging with Ava.

The EMTs pulled Artemis out of the car and put her on the stretcher. They rushed her to the hospital and had to prep for emergency surgery to get the babies out.

Wally and his friends arrive at the hospital but before they can enter Wally's phone goes off. Wally opens it and his phone drops to the ground. Daisy catches him as he starts to fall and Levi runs to help them. Everything seemed so dark and confusing as the world seemed to crash down around them.

* * *

 **I'm Literally begging people to assist me on names. Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to clarify. It's somewhere in September.** **All Rights to DC except for my characters**

 **Zatanna: 32 weeks (8 months)**

 **M'gann: 30 weeks (7 months)**

 **Artemis: had babies at 28 weeks (7 months)**

 **Lois and Selena: not sure**

 **Thank you so much Boogalee99 and two guests with the names!**

* * *

 **September 26th, 2011**

It was a week after the accident. Dick walked up to Wally who was sitting on the beach.

"Shouldn't you be at school or with Artemis?" Dick asked sitting next to his best friend.

"One of my friends tried to kill themselves, the love of my life is in a coma, and my kids are in the NICU. And I can't focus, and I can't breathe, and I can't eat." Wally said as tears started to fall down his face.

"I wish there was something that I could do," Dick said.

"I feel helpless. I want to hold my kids and I can't do that, I want to kiss my wife and I can't do that." Wally said.

"You and Artemis aren't married." Dick said.

"I want to be." he said.

"Than why haven't you ask her?" Dick asked.

"I didn't want her to think that the reason I wanted to be with her was because of the twins." Wally said.

"I get it." he said.

"Yeah, well, now I may never get to ask her. I just want Arty to wake up." Wally said closing his eyes.

"What are you naming the twins?" Dick asked.

"I'm waiting to see if Artemis wakes up before I choose names." he said.

"At least name one of them." Dick prompted, "It will make you feel better." Wally thought for a minute and then smiled slightly at his best friend.

"Skyler Willow West." Wally said looking at Dick.

"Willow?" he asked.

"Old friend of mine that died." Wally explained.

"That's sweet." Dick said. Wally smiled at him and looked back at the waves.

"Why is it that the world seems to hate me?" Wally asked.

"I know everything just seems impossible right now but things will turn around." Dick assured him.

"When?" he asked.

"I don't know." Dick said. They sat quietly for a minute.

"I should go see Arty." Wally said breaking the silence.

"Okay but next Monday you go to school." Dick said.

"Okay." he said standing up and heading towards the mountain. Dick's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Bruce.

Bruce

 _Selina just went into labor._

Dick

 _I'll be at the hospital ASAP. I'll bring Zatanna._

Bruce

 _It'll be awhile just giving a heads up. Come in a few hours._

Dick

 _Roger that._

Dick put his phone away and headed for the cave. Once inside he told Zatanna what was happening.

"Maybe while we're there they can get the babies out of me." Zatanna said.

"You want them out that bad?" Dick asked.

"Everything hurts." she said. Dick kissed her and smiled.

"I don't think so Zee." he said.

"Fine." Zatanna said.

"Good." Dick said.

"Well we should get stuff around for the hospital." she said.

"Agreed." he said and they zetaed to the Bat Cave.

* * *

M'gann and Conner laid on the couch snuggled together.

"So we should probably officially decide on baby names," Conner said.

"I still like Emma." M'gann said.

"Okay that's one out of three." Conner said.

"We could name one after Marie." M'gann said.

"Alright but we still have one more." he said.

"You can name this one." she said.

"How about Mark?" Conner suggested.

"I like it." M'gann said.

"Now middle names." he said, "Emma Martha Kent, Marie Lois Kent, and Mark Jonathon Kent."

"Perfect." M'gann said.

"That was easier than I thought, why didn't we do it months ago?" Conner asked.

"I don't know." she said. He smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna were packing when Dick looked and smiled at her.

"I don't want his first name to be John." Dick stated.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't think our son's first name should be John." he said.

"Than what would you prefer?" Zatanna asked, sitting on the bed.

"Giovanni Johnathon Grayson," Dick said.

"I love it." she said smiling at him, "And how about Arica Mary Grayson."

"Perfect." he said kissing her.

"We're doing good right?" Zatanna asked.

"We're doing great." Dick said kissing her again.

* * *

Wally sat by Artemis' bed side.

"So I was thinking Skyler Willow West." Wally said. He took her hand, "Maybe when you get up we could get married. Not because of the kids, just because I love you."

"Yes." Artemis murmured. Wally looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were half open and she had a small smile on her lips.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Artemis said. Wally hugged her and called in the nurses. After they ran tests and everything to make sure Artemis was okay they left the two alone.

"Skyler huh? I like it. I was thinking Sadie Jade West." Artemis said.

"Jade?" Wally asked.

"Oh shut up." she laughed.

"I love it." he said.

"So do I," Jade said making both of them jump.

"Don't do that!" Artemis shouted. Jade grinned. Wally looked at both of them and than decided to give them privacy.

"Hey, sis," Jade said.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Artemis asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" she asked.

"I don't exactly have your number." Artemis said, "Does dad know?"

"I found out before he did so I've been hiding it from him. He'll find out eventually though." Jade said.

"If he does and I can't do anything about it. Promise me you won't let him take my little girls away from me." Artemis cried.

"I promise." she agreed. They hugged. Artemis burying her face in Jade's shoulder.

Wally looked at the two NICUs that held his daughters. He had informed the doctor of the names and they had updated the charts.

"Sadie and Skyler." he whispered with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Selina had finally had the baby. It was a little girl.

"What's her name?" Dick asked.

"Helena Kyle-Wayne," Bruce answered kissing Selina.

"She's beautiful," Zatanna said with a grin.

"Your daughter will be just as beautiful," Bruce said.

"And our son will be very handsome," Dick said wrapping his arms around her from behind. Zatanna smiled as Dick softly kissed her head.

* * *

Ra's approached a girl with short brownish red hair and green eyes. She was in the middle of training.

"Weapon." he said causing the girl who looked to be fifteen to turn around.

"I have a target for you." Ra's said. Weapon walked up to him and took the folder.

* * *

Wally walked into Ava's room and smiled. Daisy was playing cards with her on the bed.

"Hey, you two." he said.

"Drop that artificial smile and get over here," Ava demanded.

"How do you know that it's artificial?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're connected." she said. Daisy rolled her eyes and moved over so that there was room on the bed. They were playing golf.

"Want dealt in?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Wally answered.

"How are the babies?" Ava asked.

"Still in the NICU but Artemis woke up so that's good." he said.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" Daisy asked.

"I will be but I kinda miss you guys. Has Sam been at school?" Wally asked.

"No, not yet. You're coming Monday right?" she said.

"Yes, I am." he said.

"Good because we miss you around there. Plus spending all of your time at home and at the hospital can not be good for you." Daisy said.

"I wish I could go to school." Ava pouted.

"No, you don't," Wally said.

"Can't they just decide that I'm perfectly sane and let me leave?" she asked.

"I wish they would," Daisy said.

"You just make people uneasy," Wally said.

"Could you two do me a favor?" Ava asked.

"Of course." Daisy said. Ava opened her mouth to continue but before she could there was an explosion. Wally didn't have time to react as the wall blew up. Ava was thrown back and knocked unconscious while Daisy just hurt her leg. Wally was fine so he grabbed the two and ran them out of the building. He was about to go back in when he noticed that Ava's breathing was shallow and Daisy had a piece of rubble in her leg. Wally sighed grabbing the two and heading for the cave. He entered the code and the zeta tubes called them out.

The entire team and Black Canary was training which Wally was currently excused from. They turned to the zeta tubes to see Wally carrying to injured girls. Both now unconscious.

"Help me." he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

 **Please Read.**

 **I had a couple of ideas and wanted peoples opinion. I can do as many of these as people want. Only one person needs to want it though. I might end up doing them all at some point but want to know what to do now.**

 **A continuation of this book for _each_ person individually.**

 **A book about Wally growing up with an abusive dad. Tie in with this book.**

 **Individually books about the heroes lives. Would be AU**

 **A continuation of this book where Wally crossed over to the Justice League Unlimited universe and becomes the Flash. Than the team crosses over with his daughters or Wally crosses back over with the other League members.**

 **Siblings fic with probably accidental going to far because I get bored and make up a thousand OC's. I promise it will make sense and be good though. These would be individual and I would not have to write one for all of them. This would probably end up like #3 but with OC's**

 **Any kind of Young Justice crossover with anything and I'll write it if I've seen it.**

 **If you can think of anything you want me to write. Even if it's just something you want to see in this book feel free to tell me.**

 **I probably will only do one or two more chapters of this book. If you want Selena and Bruce to get married than let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The request for books will never end by the way.** **All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

 **September 26th, 2011**

The whole team was training. Well with the exception of Wally and the girls. Dinah smiled at the team as they trained. Suddenly the zeta tubes called out Wally and two guests. With confusion the team turned to see Wally barely holding onto Ava and Daisy who were passed out and bleeding.

"Help me!" he cried out in desperation. The fear obvious on his face and in his voice. The team jumped into action to help them.

"I have to go. There was an explosion. Just...take care of them." Wally said. Before anyone could protest he was gone. Leaving the girls in the arms of Connor and Kaldur. Dinah called it into the League and then prepped to take care of the teenagers.

A few hours passed and Wally had explained what happened to the Team and the League. He curled up next to his two friends who were fast asleep from the sedatives.

"How many people do you know that have been in the hospital within this month?" Jason asked trying to put an amusing spin on the situation.

"A lot." Wally replied looking at the kid.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jason asked looking the Scarlet Speedster in the eyes.

"We'll see. Hey, is Dick here?" Wally asked.

"He's still at the hospital." Jason said.

"Why aren't you there?" Wally asked.

"I don't think Bruce likes me much." Jason confessed.

"I grew up with a dad that didn't love me. Trust me, Bruce does." Wally said. Jason looked at him and nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." Jason said.

"For what?" Wally asked.

"For replacing Dick and for everything that's happening." Jason said.

"I love having you here Jay and Dick offered you his job." Wally said. Jason smiled at Wally and left him alone when he saw him nodding off.

Wally woke up being lightly shaken. He opened his eyes to see Daisy looking at him.

"Where are we?" she asked when he opened his eyes.

"The cave. Now lay down your leg is still hurt." Wally said softly pushing her back on the bed. Daisy didn't even attempt to fight him as she leaned back on the pillow. She glanced over at Ava and a worry washed over her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daisy asked.

"I think so." Wally said. Black Canary and Batman walked in the room.

"Shouldn't you be with your kid?" Wally asked.

"We need to talk." Batman said simply as Black Canary went to tend to her patients. Wally nervously followed after his best friends mentor.

"What is it Bats?" he asked with concern, "Are the twins and Artemis okay?"

"They're fine. This isn't about them." Batman said.

"Then what is it about?" Wally asked uneasily.

"We had to take DNA samples from your friends when they came here. What we found was...interesting." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Ava is a 25% match to you." he said.

"That's not possible." Wally said, "How can that be possible?" Batman sighed slightly as Dick walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Dick asked. Batman motioned towards the screen. Dick looked at the screen and at a very pale Wally.

"Is this good or bad?" Dick asked.

"I don't know yet." Wally said. Black Canary walked up the group.

"Ava is up if you want to talk to her." she said keeping her voice soft. Wally nodded and walked in the room. Daisy looked between the two of them and decided to test her leg with the help of Dick.

"You two better not swap stories!" Wally called after the two of them causing laughter from the duo. He sat down next to Ava who looked at his expression in slight confusion.

"So we're half-siblings." Wally said.

"How did that happen?" Ava asked in confusion.

"The usual way I guess." Wally said.

"So I'm guessing we share a dad." Ava said.

"Which makes Willow's death, slightly worse." Wally said.

"Well my mom obviously knew." she said referring to her last name. Wally smiled at her.

"That's probably why we always spent so much time together. We didn't even realize what our parents were doing." Wally said.

"Rudy doesn't seem like the daddy daughter dates type." Ava pointed out.

"Yeah but maybe he thought you would be less of a disappointment." Wally said.

"I guess my step-dad was right about me being a bastard." Ava said.

"Stop." Wally said.

"It makes sense we've always had this connection, you and me." Ava said with tears starting to fall.

"Don't cry. Why are you crying?" Wally asked.

"Willow should be here." Ava said.

"Come on sis, don't do that to yourself." Wally said brushing her hair back.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Ava asked.

"I'll be right back." Wally said. He got up and walked over to Batman.

"Can we talk about something in private?" Wally asked.

* * *

 **2011**

It was two months later and everyone had the babies. After a long discussion with Bruce and even longer lecture from Barry they found a way to get Ava out of the psychiatric institution and moved in with Barry and Iris. They found out that the explosion wasn't an accident and followed it back to the MO of an assassin that popped up three years ago. A few months after Willow died, weird. Connor and M'gann were having a hard time with the triplets but had lots of friends and family to help. Connor did try to make sure he had time for his sister, baby Elizabeth. Artemis and the twins were let out of the hospital and they moved in with Barry. Much to Wally's friends dismay. Kit had hugged him for over an hour before he left. Artemis and Wally got married with only friends and family present, including Jade. Oliver walked Artemis down the aisle. Dick and Zatanna were having a lot of trouble with the twins but pushed through it the best they could. Bruce and Selena got married. Jason doesn't like the noise factor of having three babies in the house but still finds them adorable. Kaldur was in this story for five seconds but he's good. Roy I don't even think I mentioned but he's with Jade. If it wasn't clear Lois and Clark had a daughter named Elizabeth or 'Liz'. I suck at endings.

* * *

 **Muwhahaha hopefully I confused you a little bit about Ava because if I didn't my goal wasn't reached.**

 **Misswinterandsnow got it right. Hopefully I spelled that right, I'm not looking.**

 **Okay that was my crappy ending. Good thing there are going to be spin-offs where I still don't explain why five people got pregnant at the same time and pretend I don't notice how weird that is. Also thank you to everyone who made suggestions and read this book. Feel free to continue doing that on my other books. Wink.**

 **Next book is mostly going to be fluff and growing up but certain things will be addressed. For example Jason will die and the whole Reach Invasion. The book will pick up about a year later.**

 **Can someone tell me when I'm supposed to kill off Jason? He's about eleven now.**

 **If you didn't understand my subtle hint Weapon=Willow West who is Ava's twin and a year younger than Wally. Also Wally's mom might have been pregnant when she left him. Why do I like messing with his life so much? Also will probably do a prequel of Wally's life.**

 **I rant a lot. And I actually finished something!**

 **Wally and Artemis book=Stolen Hearts**

 **Wally backstory=Cries for Help**

 **Dick and Zatanna book=Magic in the Air**

 **M'gann and Connor book=Alien**

 **Okay if you actually made it this far then hopefully I'll see you later.**


End file.
